


What's One More?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Oikawa, Broken Promises, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: anyFandom: Free, Haikyuu, Oofuri, Yuri on Ice, BallroomMajor Tags: major character death (in source material of prompt)Additional Tags: character death not required but *gestures vaguely*Do Not Wants: noncon, incest, abusePrompt:Source: Natsuyuki Rendezvous[Image description: "Our unfulfilled promises quietly increased, like the stars in the early evening sky."]





	What's One More?

We had promises to keep  
That this love would last  
That I would get better  
That we would be there for each other

I promised him I would tell him when I was feeling bad again  
But I didn’t think it was getting _that_ bad  
After all, he had his own things to worry about  
And this is really minor anyway

I promised him that I would stay on my meds  
But I’m already comfy in bed  
And a couple of days isn’t really that bad  
Besides, it’s not _that_ bad

I promised him that I would do things to make myself feel better  
But it doesn’t really matter does it?  
It’s not that I feel worse  
I just feel nothing at all

I promised him I would tell him when I needed him  
But I’ve broken enough promises already  
What’s one more?


End file.
